icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 AJHL Season
This is the 2015-16 Alberta Junior Hockey League season. This is the league's 52nd season. Franchise changes *none Season Information The regular season will consist of 16 teams playing 60 games each. Each team will play 29 home games, 29 away games and 2 games at the 9th Annual AJHL Showcase being held October 1-3, 2015 in Camrose, Alberta. The pre-season will feature games played in High Level, Alberta for the second straight year when the Drayton Valley Thunder and the Grand Prairie Storm play pre-season games on September 4th and 5th. Mayerthorpe, Alberta will host a game between the Whitecourt Wolverines and the Lloydminster Bobcats on September 6th. The regular season will feature three games played in non-league communities this season. Swan Hills, Alberta will host a game on November 24th between the host Spruce Grove Saints and the Drayton Valley Thunder. The Canmore Eagles will host the Drumheller Dragons in Banff, Alberta on December 8th. And the Grand Prairie Storm play Spruce Grove Saints in Slave Lake, Alberta on January 12th. The Calgary Mustangs will temporarily call the Max Bell Centre home for September and October as the Father David Bauer Olympic Arena is undergoing maintainence and upgrade and will not be available for use. Division Alignment Standings 2016 AJHL Gas Drive Playoffs Format The 2016 AJHL Gas Drive Playoffs open on March 10, 2016. The top seven team in each division qualify for the playoffs with the top team in each division receiving a first round bye. The 2nd place team will play the 7th place team, the 3rd place will play 6th, and 4th place will play the 5th place team. In the second round the first place team plays the lowest seeded first round winner and the other two first round winners play each other. The division semifinal winners will meet in the division final. The Viterra AJHL South Division and Viterra AJHL North Division playoff champions will meet in the AJHL Gas Drive Cup Final. The playoff winning team will advance to the 2016 Western Canada Cup being held in Estevan, Saskatchewan hosted by the Estevan Bruins at Affinity Place. The top two finishers in that tournament will qualify for the 2016 Royal Bank Cup being held in Lloydminster, Saskatchewan hosted by the AJHL's Lloydminster Bobcats at the Centennial Civic Centre. North Division Quarterfinals *Whitecourt Wolverines defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 3 games to none (4-3, 5-1, 7-1) *Lloydminster Bobcats defeated Drayton Valley Thunder 3 games to none (3-2, 3-2 (ot), 11-3) *Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Bonnyville Pontiacs 3 games to 1 (4-3 (ot), 3-2, 2-5, 7-1) South Division Quarterfinals *Camrose Kodiaks defeated Olds Grizzlys 3 games to none (5-1, 5-2, 7-2) *Okotoks Oilers defeated Calgary Canucks 3 games to none (6-2, 4-2, 4-1) *Canmore Eagles defeated Drumheller Dragons 3 games to 1 (1-4, 5-2, 5-3, 6-1) North Division Semifinals *Spruce Grove Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4 games to none (8-1, 6-1, 7-3, 3-0) *Lloydminster Bobcats defeated Whitecourt Wolverines 4 games to none 2-1 (ot), 5-2, 7-2, 5-2) South Division Semifinals *Brooks Bandits defeated Canmore Eagles 4 games to none (8-0, 4-0, 6-2, 5-0) *Camrose Kodiaks defeated Okotoks Oilers 4 games to 1 (4-1, 5-2, 5-4, 1-2, 4-2) North Division Final * Spruce Grove Saints defeated Lloydminster Bobcats 4 games to 1 (6-3, 6-2, 9-2, 1-6, 4-1) South Division Final *Brooks Bandits defeated Camrose Kodiaks 4 games to none (4-1, 4-0, 6-2, 5-1) AJHL Gas Drive Cup Final *Brooks Bandits defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4 games to 1 (3-2 (ot), 2-3 (ot), 2-1 (ot), 4-2, 4-1) The Brooks Bandits advance to the 2016 Western Canada Cup. Category:2016 in hockey Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Alberta Junior Hockey